Large-scale production of diamond has long been an objective of both research and industry. Diamond, in addition to its gem properties, is the hardest known material, has the highest known thermal conductivity, and is transparent to a wide variety of electromagnetic radiation. It is valuable because of its wide range of applications in a number of industries, in addition to its value as a gemstone. However, a diamond can have low fracture toughness that will make it unsuitable for many applications, such as high impact machine tools.
There exist many systems and methods with the objective of producing diamonds at a large scale. More specifically, an example of such a system and method of producing diamonds at a large scale is described as follows.
A machine is adapted to produce diamonds. To cope with the demand of the diamonds, the production rate of the diamonds has to be increased. The existing method makes use of multiple machines to increase the production rate of the diamonds. Each machine is provided with a Human Machine Interface (HMI) mounted thereto to allow user to control the operation of the production of diamonds therein.
A drawn back of the above described example is that the HMI is mounted onto each machine. The HMI is not portable. In addition, the HMI is costly too. In order to operate the multiple machines, the user has to go to each of the individual machines to operate the production of the diamonds via the HMI on the machine at every regular time interval. The user has to manually record the parametric values on a data sheet for every machine at the same time interval. It is submitted that the present method is tedious, error-prone, unproductive, inefficient and time consuming. In addition, manpower and labour cost goes up if there is a need to deploy more users to operate multiple machines for producing diamonds.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a method and system of controlling the operation of the production of diamonds in multiple machines by using an input means from a remote location. The manpower and labour cost goes down as it is possible to have only one user to control the entire operation.
In addition, the security of operation of production of diamonds in multiple machines is also improved as only approved personnel can access the system. The system is also more user-friendly and thus facilitating new user to learn how to use the system faster and easier. In addition, the paperwork is significantly reduced as most of the work is now done electronically by the system. Furthermore, the system also allows the addition of new machines if the production rate needs to grow in view of increasing demand. The user's experience with the system is thus significantly enhanced since the user can have a better control of the system. It is submitted that the system improves the overall productivity and efficiency of the production of diamonds.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.